<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i get by with a little help from my friend by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606546">i get by with a little help from my friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a girl and her monster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fur Kink, Imaginary Friends, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation Interruptus, Penis In Vagina Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in her bed, Alyssa hadn't realized where her mind would go when she started touching herself.</p><p>She never thought it would bring her childhood imaginary friend back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Young Woman/Her Childhood Imaginary Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a girl and her monster [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i get by with a little help from my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>am i the first person to write a fic where a girl fucks her imaginary friend? am i going to hell? the answer is yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since she was little, Alyssa had an imaginary friend. </p><p>Well, he wasn’t entirely imaginary. He was real. <em> Very </em> real. Only Alyssa was the only one who could see him, none of her friends or family could. That’s how imaginary friends worked; you conceive the idea, and they come to life, serving as your best friend and loyal companion.</p><p>His name was Phillip. He was big and fuzzy, standing at about seven feet tall with orange fur covering his entire body. He had bright green eyes, a cute button nose, and a slightly crooked smile. He spoke, but never English, mostly grunted and whimpered like a dog. (Alyssa always wanted a dog. Her mom wouldn’t let her have one, said they were too much responsibility.)</p><p>Phillip was always there to help her. When her father left, when she got chicken pox, when she started going to middle school. Phillip was always right by her side, giving her a warm body to cling to and a nice, tight hug.</p><p>Now, as a young adult, fresh out of college and living on her own, Alyssa hadn’t seen Phillip in years. Hadn’t thought about him, really, not with how busy she had gotten, between her social life and job. She was happy, she didn’t really need him anymore. </p><p>What she needed now was to get laid.</p><p>Not that she hadn’t had the opportunity up to this point, but, her mom had told her to focus on her work all throughout college. Boys could wait.</p><p>Here she was, twenty four years old and still without a boyfriend. Still with her virginity.</p><p>
  <em> Thanks a lot, Mom. </em>
</p><p>She didn’t want to worry about that, though. She could handle her needs on her own. It wouldn’t be the first time she got herself off.</p><p>Though it would be the first time she did so with someone else.</p><p>She didn’t expect Phillip to show back up into her life. It had just been a normal Friday evening, and Alyssa laid back in her bed, lazily circling her clit beneath her underwear. She tried conjuring up a good image in her mind to get off to, and suddenly starting imagining the feel of warm, orange fur against her skin.</p><p>In an instant, she snapped out of it, only to hear a familiar whimpering at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Phillip?” she called out, her gaze landing on his bright green eyes and fuzzy, orange head. He lifted his head and looked right at her, a shy smile on his face. “What are you doing here, boy?”</p><p>Of course, Phillip couldn’t answer her with words. Instead, he just stared at her, his smile fading as he took in the sight of her lying on the bed in her purple lace bra and matching panties. She could tell what he was thinking from the tilt of his head, <em> You look different </em>.</p><p>“It’s been a while,” she said. “I grew up.”</p><p><em> You’re telling me </em>, Phillip seemed to say as he ogled her breasts. Alyssa felt herself flushing beneath his gaze. She awkwardly crossed her legs, only to realize that she was still wet, and still throbbing with need. The presence of her childhood friend didn’t do anything to get rid of those feelings.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Alyssa asked again, hoping for some clue as to his sudden appearance. </p><p>Phillip grunted and stood from where he had been kneeling on the floor. At full height, he still towered over her. Everything about him was exactly the same as she had remembered from when she was young, except for the long, orange cock that was nestled between his legs. <em> That </em> was new. </p><p>It was then that Alyssa realized why Phillip had appeared in her room.</p><p>He was made to satisfy her needs. And she needed to be fucked.</p><p><em> He was there to fuck her </em>.</p><p>“<em> Oh </em>,” Alyssa said, unable to tear her gaze away from it. Phillip looked at it as well, seeming to be just as surprised by its appearance as she was. He reached down to touch it, taking it into one of his fuzzy hands. He rubbed it, unintentionally stroking it to hardness. All the while, he huffed and grunted, whimpering when it was fully erect. </p><p>“Come here, boy,” Alyssa said, patting the space on the bed next to her. Phillip looked up at her and followed her instructions, crawling up onto the bed so that he was lying next to her. He laid on his side, facing her, whimpering again as he looked from his cock, to her, and back.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Alyssa said gently. “Here, let me.” She reached down and took his cock in her hand, gasping. It was her first time touching one; it was warm and heavy in her hand, slightly hairy too. But she wasn’t scared, despite the flutter of her heart as she ran her hand over it, nearly three times the width of her hand in length. Precum dribbled out the head, and she reached up to swipe at it, using it to ease the motion of her strokes. Phillip huffed next to her, humping into her hand. The sight made her even wetter.</p><p>“M-maybe we can help each other,” Alyssa said, looking up at Phillip. She let go of his cock and sat up, reaching around to unhook her bra and pull it off of her. Again, Phillip’s gaze fell to her now bare breasts. She lifted her hips to pull her panties off, tossing her undergarments onto the floor.</p><p>She laid back against the bed, spreading her legs.</p><p>“Phillip,” she said. “I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>And just like that, Phillip was on top of her. He laid a fuzzy hand atop one of her breasts, rubbing it, and she felt her nipple harden beneath his touch. She looked up into his green eyes, watched as they darkened with lust. She leaned up and kissed him right on his fuzzy mouth, and he kissed her back, groaning as she fell back against her pillows and he followed. She parted her lips and slid her tongue against his. He growled at the sensation and Alyssa knew she was sopping wet now.</p><p>Phillip’s hand roamed across her body. He briefly rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger before he slid his hand further down until he reached her cunt, pressing against it with the palm of his hand. Alyssa humped into the touch, and Phillip moved his other hand to press against her hip, pinning her down. </p><p>He traced a finger over her labia, feeling the wetness there. It was barely a moment later before his finger slipped inside and Alyssa gasped at the intrusion. Phillip paused, lifting his head to look at her.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Alyssa says. “It feels good.”</p><p>Phillip grinned and ducked his head down to lick and nip at her neck while his finger slid further inside. Even as Alyssa continued to gasp, Phillip took it as a sign to keep going, slipping in a second finger, and then a third. </p><p>When there was no more resistance, he pulled his fingers out, using the wetness that coated them to slick up his cock. It was then that Alyssa realized that she didn’t have any protection. She wasn’t even sure if they <em> made </em> a condom for someone of Phillip’s size.</p><p>Phillip sensed her concern and glanced at her again. She relaxed and smiled.</p><p><em> It’s okay </em> , she said with her eyes. <em> Take me. I’m yours. </em></p><p>Phillip didn’t need to be told twice. He slid into her with ease, only to stop just a moment later, letting her adjust to his girth. She nodded to let him know that he could continue, so he did, sliding in more, deeper and deeper, until he was fully seated inside of her, his fuzzy pelvis pressed against her pussy. </p><p>Alyssa felt so full, and yet, she wanted more. Wanted Phillip to keep going, to <em> move </em>, to take her and make her his. He was her best friend, her companion.</p><p>They belonged together.</p><p>Alyssa wrapped her arms around Phillip’s neck, pulling him down into another kiss, running her hands through the fur on his head.</p><p>“I love you,” she said when she pulled back, tears welling in her eyes. Phillip smiled and kissed her again. Alyssa got the message. He loved her, too.</p><p>He pulled his hips back, sliding out of her until just his head remained inside, and thrust right back in. She groaned against his mouth, tightened her grip on his fur. He didn’t mind, he liked the pain.</p><p>His thrusts started getting faster and faster. He soon found himself falling onto his forearms, his chest flush with Alyssa’s. His fur was soft against her skin. Her nipples were hard against the solidness of him. For a brief moment, her mind flashed back to the fantasy she had begun to picture when she started touching herself. The reality of it was far, far better than anything she could have imagined.</p><p>Soon, she felt a pressure building inside of her. She could feel Phillip’s thrusts getting more erratic, knew he was getting close too.</p><p>She held on tight as the wave of an orgasm washed over her. She could faintly make out a howl as Phillip came with her.</p><p>When she came to, Phillip was lying against her chest, his head pillowed against her shoulder. A sheen of sweat coated her skin. Phillip was sweaty too, his fur was wet beneath her fingers.</p><p>He was still inside of her, slowly softening. She knew he’d have to pull out eventually, but she didn’t want that just yet.</p><p>She just lost her virginity to her imaginary friend. As crazy as that sounded, the more she thought about it, there was no one else in the world she would have rather had taken it from her. After all, Phillip was a virgin too. It was almost poetic that they shared such a milestone together.</p><p>As her thoughts continued to wander, she started to feel bad that she had forgotten about Phillip over the years. There were so many events in her life that he had missed out on.</p><p>But now, she finally had him back. And she was never going to let him go again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone wants a continuation of this, let me know. sadly, i have some more ideas...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>